


Through Chieftain's Eyes

by Merfilly



Category: Elfquest
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cutter muses on the nature of his relationship to Rayek</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Chieftain's Eyes

Cutter has examined his soul, curious if he could have become friends with Rayek, at least for Leetah's sake.

He knows, though, that there would have always been a strain. He does respect Rayek, especially with his eternal burden that he took on so knowingly.

However, there was always an edge deep inside the darker elf that cut across the cheiftain's very nature. The song of his ancestry told Cutter he was looking at a touch of Two-Spear mixed with Blackfell. All of Two-Spear's strength of will and vision, mixed to the hard determination and lonely path that Blackfell had possessed before coming into Bearclaw's life.

Cutter could respect Rayek, but the idea of friendship would only happen if there was a large shift in the nature of their experiences.


End file.
